


Illusions

by sarriathmg



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Dynamics, Titans S02E01-Trigon, Top Dick Grayson, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: 在三宫的幻境中，你会面对你最恐惧的人或事。杰森恐惧的是去面对上一代罗宾对他的否定。他更恐惧的是自己会容许对方的为所欲为。泰坦S02E01幻境黑化情节衍生。半强迫。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> 之前一直有的一个杰森在S02E01里被三宫幻境里的黑化迪克搞的脑洞。
> 
> 给没补过泰坦的人简短背景介绍：
> 
> S01E11（S1季终集）里迪克在三宫的幻境里黑化并“杀死”了蝙蝠侠。S02E01，被战鹰和白鸽找来帮忙的杰森在进入Rachel的房子后进入相似的幻境，并见到杀死了蝙蝠侠的迪克·格雷森。
> 
> （黑化大哥太好吃了。以后考虑再搞个ABO版？）

“妈的。”杰森低声咒骂道。

妈的。妈的。 _ 妈的。 _

在他冲进瑞秋家里之前可没有想过进来时会面对的是这种景观。

他站在一个销毁的蝙蝠洞中央，而那场景是他永远都预想不到的：损坏的电子屏幕在黑暗中闪烁，断裂的房梁倒塌得满地都是，而它们那些支撑基地的钢筋都纷纷暴露在外。看着熟悉的操作室被销毁的样子让杰森脑内闪过数不清的设想，一时间甚至忘记了去疑问为何在三宫的结界后看到会是远在哥谭的蝙蝠基地。

而蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠破损的躯体就被压制在不远处的废墟之下。

那只被压在混凝地基下的手上面穿戴的是黑色的蝙蝠手套，瘫痪的五指像是前一刻还在向外伸展和求救。杰森想都没想就扑上前去，嘴里喊着他的名字。

“布鲁斯！不，不，”汗水因恐慌和惊愕不停渗出他的额头，杰森四肢伏地，抓着那只手，没命地喊着，“醒过来，伙计！”

他就是在这时听到的迪克的话语声。

他很确定那是迪克的声音，即使杰森的内心深处觉得有哪里不对。那个声音太过冷静，太过平坦。

“我看到了布鲁斯的未来。”

杰森没有回头，却忍不住爆发出声，“你他妈的做了什么，迪克？”

“蝙蝠侠会失控。杀死小丑。让哥谭一起同他堕落，”黑暗中，迪克平静的声音不知从哪处传来，“布鲁斯把你训练得太好了。你会像他一样失控，所以你也得死。”

杰森后颈的汗毛竖了起来，来自未知的危机感令受过蝙蝠侠训练的他浑身的肌肉都变得紧绷。小心翼翼地，他站起身来，试图找出声音的来源。

“你是不是杀死了布鲁斯？”杰森问。

但是迪克却不说话了。整个蝙蝠洞里，除了损坏的电子器械卡壳的噪音外，就连呼吸声都没有。声音的源头在哪里？杰森觉得手心出了汗，转头向左去寻找。如果刚刚说话的人真是迪克的话——

他没有机会去结束这个思路。下一刻，另一只戴着罗宾手套的手背就和他的脸侧相接。杰森的身体被打得侧身倒退，差点倒地。

踉跄了几步，现任的罗宾得以记忆起布鲁斯的教诲稳住自己的身形。他眯起眼睛去看，在闪烁的屏幕的光源下，那里隐约能分辨出一个人的身影。

“你杀死了布鲁斯，是吗？迪克？”杰森绝望地问。

这个人不可能是迪克。或者他真是？他还穿着上一任罗宾的制服，包括红色的铠甲和黑黄的披风；对方有着迪克的身形，并且气息均匀，姿态自信，浑身看不出有一丝破绽。

而就在杰森尝试适应黑暗环境的期间，那个人影又朝他迅速地出了几拳。杰森及时想起曾向蝙蝠侠学到的搏击体形，手忙脚乱地去接。他成功接住了三拳，却被第四下击中颚骨。脚下向后踉跄，被打中的部位有些酸疼，嘴里满是血腥味。

又是迪克的声音，缺乏情感地从前方传来，“你觉得自己有能力当一个好罗宾吗？”

杰森抬头，尝试眯着眼去分辨对方的表情。他看到的只有在蓝色电子光下冰冷而模糊的面孔。

“我没那么说过……”口中有苦涩的感觉。迪克冷漠的嘲讽远比杰森想象的要更加使人痛苦得多。他没有反驳的话语，于是杰森只有遵从他的本能去回应——用暴力去解决。

他扑到迪克身前，像拼了命似地出拳。但迪克从容不迫，毫无触动地接下他的每一次攻击，同时迅速地反击。防御与击打不停地发出衣物和金属交接的磨擦声。听起来简直像导师在向学生指导武术——然而受到指导不应该像现在这样让人痛苦。

和布鲁斯那种耐心的教导方式不同，迪克的每一个动作都直戳要害，似是定要以直截了当的方式让他快速失败。自己每一次挥出的拳头都只是杰森又一次自我保护性质的无谓的挣扎；难以散去他内心一分半毫的自我怀疑。

_ 因为迪克不是布鲁斯，你这个白痴。 _ 杰森脑袋里有一个声音说。 _ 布鲁斯就死在了他的手里。 _

杰森不会试图骗自己。他知道迪克作为初代罗宾有着对他来说高不可攀的能力，而对方此时同他的战斗也没留一点余地。就像是在教训一个侵略了自己应得地位的小鬼时不去怜悯。就像迪克已经无需去继续 _ 伪装 _ 和他的友好，因为会束缚他的布鲁斯已经 _ 死了。 _

“你觉得你有能力继承我的位置么？”迪克说着，一边抓起杰森的身体，毫不费力地把他往蝙蝠洞上方塌陷的房梁砸去。

杰森的后背撞上水泥和钢筋，还没有机会去表达疼痛，就感觉落地时被迪克抓住罗宾服的前端，扯到眼前。

“好好想一想，杰森，”迪克平静地说，“最好想好了再说。”

迪克的脸和他很近，但是即使这样的距离，杰森也看不出对方漆黑的眼中有任何的情绪波动。

他如何能这样冷静地看着他说出这些话？当两代罗宾在蝙蝠侠的坟墓前大打出手。迪克的示威显而易见，而杰森一点也不想回答他。于是杰森咬牙，脑袋迅速地转着弯。他想起了曾经和布鲁斯进行的器具训练，不用思考就从万能腰带中掏出烟雾弹来向迪克头上砸去。烟雾弹隔着他的前辈的脑袋爆破了，一片浓烟向外泼洒。迪克被他打得措手不及，放开了手。

在迪克的双眼被烟所迷住的这几秒钟内，杰森内心尝试去寻找合理的解释。为什么他的前一任会突然出现在这里？“这里”本应是瑞秋的家，可是杰森看到的却是他熟悉的蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠死去，而上一代罗宾此时正冷血地攻击着他。虽然理智告诉他这一切都不可能，但他的大脑却又找不出任何其他合理的解释。

当更让杰森苦恼的是，他此时根本无法冷静下来思考。迪克对他说的每句话都仿佛扎在他的心上，就像这个迪克能够读懂他的心；知道说什么，做什么能够为杰森带来最大的伤害。

而在今天以前，杰森只是悄悄地希望迪克能正眼注视他罢了。

他没有时间考虑了。迪克没用多时就恢复姿势，重新完善了他的防范。这一回，杰森只能随机应变，伏下身形去攻击迪克的下盘。迪克很快得以做出防护，但杰森的目的却不在于攻击本身。他从下方绕到迪克的身后施以偷袭，而当伸出去的胳膊被及时意识过来的迪克挡住时，他转换战略，反而从迪克罗宾服的胸前窃取出他的R形飞镖。

曾在街上生活过的杰森对这种常见的盗窃手法了如指掌。但是迪克没有让他得逞。当杰森抓着那枚飞镖准备向对方制服的弱点处扎下时，迪克用两只手臂卡住了他的胳膊。

对方两手并用地一掰，骨头瞬间发出断裂时咔嚓的响声。在杰森的痛呼下，他除了放手没有别的选择，而手中的飞镖被强迫掉落在地。

接着，迪克动作迅速地翻转他的身子，几下攻击使杰森无能力回手，被强行翻倒。而迪克站在他的上方，居高临下地望着他。

“放弃吧，罗宾，”第一任罗宾说，“我杀死了布鲁斯。我也可以杀死你，或者对你做任何事。”

血从口腔和鼻腔中涌出。当杰森抬起头来，他不顾自己浑身的酸疼，对迪克竖起一个中指。尽量能保持平衡，杰森站起身来。他喷出一口血，使它直接溅在迪克的脸上。

错误的做法。

迪克用拇指抹去脸颊上的血液，愤怒的气息几乎从他的身上散发出来。杰森知道自己搞砸了。当前任罗宾迈上前来，他被困在角落里根本无从抵抗。罗宾手套内的加强指节击打在脸上，疼痛之余，迪克用自己的头来撞杰森的头，然后抓起他将他扔到地上。

杰森听到有什么玻璃碎裂的声音。即使他意识昏沉，对蝙蝠洞了如指掌的他依旧知道被自己的身体撞碎的那个玻璃柜里装的是什么。杰森听到了某样金属的物体顺着地板向前滑行并停下的声音。

杰森抬起头来——当他被打瘫在地上，这个动作本身就是疼痛得让人难以忍受的——并试图穿过从额头流下的血去看那停在远处的手枪。

银色的枪械在显示屏的残光中闪烁着蓝色，清凉而静止。

杰森开始向它爬去。这样的动作一定十分狼狈——当你的对手正毫发无损地站在离你仅有几英尺远的地方，而你却像条狗一样以缓慢的速度朝那唯一能救你的武器爬行。杰森感觉到自己挪动的每一英寸都极其的艰难。他听到了脚步声，声音的主人不紧不慢地绕到他的身旁。

“那把杀死了布鲁斯父母的手枪，”脚步声停下了。两条腿跨过他的身体，上一任罗宾残酷的声音从上面传入他的耳中，“你认为他会为它上膛么？”

杰森紧紧闭上了眼睛。 _ 闭嘴， _ 他想， _ 好像光是作为你的替代者却得不到你们的认可这件事本身还不够耻辱一般。而我还得——还得—— _

他的手终于摸到了手枪的柄。金属即使隔着手套的橡胶也能感到一丝凉意。紧握手柄，杰森能够感觉到坚硬的表面切入皮肤的触感。

杰森没来得及起身。他仅仅是从地上坐起来，拉开保险栓后高高举起那柄手枪，朝刚刚声音传来的斜上方对准。

“不。但是我会，”他说。

这不能算是多么精明的反台词。但却是他能想到的最好的了。

神啊，他的左眼一定是肿了。以一条缝隙和在干涸的血液后去窥视和瞄准真不是一件容易的事。而杰森只能隐约看到迪克，跨越他的身体站立在他的正上方。他那可恶的前辈。那张可恶的完美无瑕的脸。那可恶的笑容。

_ 开枪。 _ 杰森心里这么说。但是他的手在发抖。他知道自己没有对迪克说谎——枪上了膛，那是他在一次背着布鲁斯偷偷在蝙蝠洞中恶作剧时放的——可他无法下手。

他无法从容不迫地去开枪；他真正希望的不是这个。杰森可以一直欺骗自己，可是他内心深处其实知道真相——实际上杰森·陶德最害怕的，是他没法欺骗面前的这个人。

“我就知道你做不到，杰森，”迪克残忍地说—— _ 求你闭嘴—— _ “这不是你。这不是你想要的。”

话说完仅过了几秒，手枪就被强行从杰森的手里踢走。他听见遥远的地方传来枪支落地的声音，接着就是一只戴着手套的手掐在他的脖子上。

杰森发出一半惊呼，瞳孔缩小。他无谓地用两手去扳那只截断自己气管的手，惊愕地望向前任罗宾近在眼前的脸。迪克·格雷森的表情十分决然，以静止的目光和他对视。

_ ——而我还得同时隐瞒我从很久以前就悄悄倾慕你的这件事。 _

“为什么不说出来？难道还需要我来告诉你，你真心希望的是什么？”迪克说，“需要我大声说出来让所有人听听么？想不想知道他们会如何看待你？”

杰森咬牙。他试图战胜被窒息的感觉来说出些什么作为反驳。不管是什么。

“操。你，”他呲着牙说，“你是错的。”

喉咙的掐制突然被松开使杰森措手不及。他赶忙用两手伏地来稳住身体，一边急促地吸入一口气，在迪克面前四肢着地，像只低等动物一样喘着气。

接着，杰森感到迪克用靴子踩住了他的两手。力度还不到使他疼痛的程度，却足以将两手都严实地固定在一只脚下，有效地让他动弹不得。

“你知道你想要这些，”迪克低声说，“我知道你想知道怎样才算是一个好罗宾。不如让我来教给你。”

他拉扯着杰森的头发让他起身，这个跪地的角度刚好到他的胯下。杰森惊讶地看着前任罗宾制服胯部的布料下升起的棚状，暴露着它的主人内心的想法。

突然而来的认知令杰森下意识地去躲，却猛地感到头皮传来一阵疼痛。他止不住地呻吟出声。迪克改成用左手抓着他的发根，力道大得几乎像是要将他的头发连根拔起；橡胶制的手套表面和下层那坚硬的护指直接摩擦他的头皮。

这个距离，来自迪克欲望的火焰几乎能灼伤他的脸。杰森试图转开脸，迪克的手却强行拉正他的脑袋。于是杰森只能紧紧闭着眼睛不去看。那不是他现在能够正面去面对的东西。

“睁开眼面对我，罗宾，”他听到迪克的声音从上方传来。

“闭嘴，混蛋，闭嘴！”杰森大喊，语气有些歇斯底里，仿佛这就能改变什么似的。

他感觉到橡胶的指垫抹过他的脸颊，简易地抹去那里聚集的血。前任罗宾的声音持续不断，“布鲁斯在你身上究竟看到了什么？他真以为像你这种可悲东西能够代替我的位置，还是……”杰森听到了面前衣料摩擦的声音，有什么听起来像是拉开的拉链，被解开的暗扣，然后，是什么棒状物体贴在他的脸上。

杰森倒抽了口冷气。这是个错误的动作，使迪克右手的拇指有机会从他分离的牙齿间穿过。他很快试图合上嘴，但这已经迟了。杰森下意识地睁开眼睛，惊愕地看到了眼前的那根巨大的阴茎，比其他部位更深的颜色和已经勃起的状态，而迪克用手根处扶着它，同时一边捏着杰森的下巴，一边用拇指强迫他的嘴保持张开。

“张大，杰森，”他听见迪克说。

杰森发出一声可悲的抽泣声，试图别开脸去。但这只给对方的拇指更多空隙来更深地进入他的口腔。

“既然布鲁斯器重你，那就让他来看看我是如何让你心甘情愿求饶的，”不像是在和他说话，而更像是叙述的口吻，“就在此时，就在此地。”

迪克涨大的阴茎此时摩擦着他的颧骨，拖着经过整张脸的曲线。头部渐渐渗出透明的津液，流在他的颊上。被它经过的地方留下一片光泽，而杰森鬓角的几缕头发也黏在了一起。

它最终停在他的嘴前。抓着他头发的那只手开始用拇指轻轻爱抚着他，而右手的拇指也渐渐退出，几乎怜爱般地去抚摸他的嘴唇。龟头的部位挤压着他的唇部；杰森能感受到它的湿润。

“把我含进去。给布鲁斯上演一场好戏，”迪克说。

眼泪模糊了他的视线。“拜托，请你闭嘴……”迪克拇指的一部分还卡在杰森牙齿的中间。他每一句话都说得十分艰难，涎液不受控制地从唇上流淌下来，滴在地上。“你杀死了布鲁斯……你怎么能……布鲁斯他……他不可能会……”

“布鲁斯已经退出这个游戏，而现在只剩下你和我了，杰森。他无法阻止我将要做的事，”迪克回复了他，“含进去，如果你知道怎么样对你才算好。我可以引导你。”

杰森不知道自己被什么力量所控制了。也许是迪克的语气；也许是得知布鲁斯已死的失望。他渐渐地放松了嘴唇——这十分容易，由于那只带着手套的手正不停按摩他的唇部来放松那里的皮肉——间接准许迪克更广大地扩张他的牙齿，并任对方的阴茎顺利地滑入。

_ 我可以引导你。 _

天知道杰森有多么想要否认。可是现在迪克已经知道了他的秘密；杰森无法骗过他的前一任。事实是他想要这些。想要迪克的认可和迪克的欲求。他想要得知迪克看重着他；想要他仰慕的那个罗宾的注意力完全在自己的身上。他想要迪克的指导，想要知道自己正是迪克欲望的目标。想要用这来讨好迪克——无论付出什么样的代价。

可是向迪克低头就等于败给了邪恶，等于向自己一开始就想要逃离的黑影投降。那样就等于放弃了自己本来就不多的自尊，最终去向滥用权利的人谄媚。

杰森无法自主地吞入迪克的阴茎，而它借助多余的涎液无阻地进入到喉内更深的位置，使杰森发出一声噎住的呜咽。迪克的味道是咸涩的，甘苦的，逐渐变大的性器官撑开他的口腔，为颚部的肌肉带来一阵酸疼。可是现在无法阻止它前进，无法让它倒退出去。他只有吞入更多，更长，更大的物体。它的重量压迫着他的舌头；它的皮肤擦过口腔内脆弱的粘膜。

然而，如果要杰森说自己没有从五年前就幻想过它的味道和触感，那他就是在骗人。这是迪克，初代罗宾。他从小听过他的故事，也幻想过他的身体。

“接纳我的整个长度，”前任罗宾柔声命令道。

对方陷在他的头发里的手指力度变得松弛，被布料包裹的五指轻轻拂过他的头皮，几乎像一种疼惜的爱抚。杰森意识到自己无知觉地去贴近迪克的触摸。他恨自己身体的反应会如此赤裸裸地出卖自己。

杰森的迟疑并没有换来迪克更强硬地进入。相反，他感觉到前任罗宾包裹橡胶的指节轻轻擦过他的唇瓣，食指的指尖轻抚过他的喉部，用极其温柔的动作促使他的喉咙张开，去更深地承受迪克的尺寸。

杰森发出窒息的呜咽，渐渐感受到了呼吸的困难。但是迪克阴茎的进入无法减缓。它只会陷入得更深，更快；变得更加涨大。

“你的嘴很好，”迪克说，抓着他头发的手一边又用起了力，将他的阴茎向外抽去，带起涎液长长的丝线，“这就是布鲁斯留下你的原因么？”

杰森试图透过口腔的侵入物去反驳，但他只能发出窒息的声音来。反正，当迪克再一次用力捅入他喉咙中时，他会说出的那些话也尽被掐断在口中。

第二次迪克进入得更深。杰森更感觉到粗暴力度的摩擦使喉咙后部产生痛感，而他也难以透过阴茎去呼吸。迪克扯着他的头发，将阴茎抽出，再插入。一次比一次进入得更深，更快。杰森能听见自己断断续续的惊呼和涎液被活塞的动作带起产生的水声。而迪克自己的喘息声，也在他嗡嗡的耳鸣声背后隐约可闻。

“啊——停——下——”

杰森试图开口求饶。但说出的话是断断续续且难以听清的。迪克轻轻揉弄他头发的手几乎像是在安慰，可他操进杰森嘴里的速度却毫不减速。

泪水顺着还带有血污的脸颊向下淌落。他无法呼吸。喉咙被磨得生疼。杰森隐约知道这件事之后自己的嗓音肯定会变得沙哑，甚至会失声。那之后所有人都能猜到他身上发生了什么——前任罗宾，那个 _ 真正的 _ 罗宾是如何否定和侮辱他的替换者；如何轻而易举地立定他的权威；如何玷污，使用，和 _ 征服了 _ 杰森·陶德。而且是在布鲁斯面前——被前任罗宾杀死的蝙蝠侠。这是种讽刺，是禁忌和罪恶。

“你——你的感觉真——好，罗宾——”他隐约听见迪克透过抽插的动作断断续续地说，“就——算放弃世界，也不会放弃你。”

这话使杰森心里产生了什么难以言明的情绪。明知只是对方在狂喜中脱口而出的痴话，却让热度蔓延上他的脸颊。杰森痛恨这样缺失理性的自己，痛恨着这一切正是自己内心想要的。

而迪克知道这些。

现在迪克的阴茎已经涨大到让杰森觉得自己的嘴会被撑爆。他从口腔粘膜，到喉咙，到嘴唇，都被摩擦或撑大到生疼的地步。性器高潮前的津液混合着他的涎液和泪水一起顺着他的下巴流下，而杰森止不住自己抽泣和呜咽的声音。上帝，他现在看起来一定不能更加可悲了。一个耻辱。除了被用来泄欲外一无是处。也难怪会被泰坦的成员们看作笑话。

在杰森的抽泣中，迪克迎来第一个高潮。粘稠的液体堵塞住他的喉咙，有些甚至进入了他的气管。杰森不得不尝试去吞下它来防止窒息。迪克精液的味道并不令人厌烦。如果换一个场景和时间，他也许甚至会主动做这件事。而正是这个认知使杰森感到痛苦。

未能吞咽的乳白色的液体从他的嘴角溢出，黏在他的脸和睫毛上，而当迪克将瘫软的阴茎从杰森口中抽出，他惊呼一声就立刻咳嗽了起来，将呛住的精液通通咳出。

讽刺的是，这期间迪克的手一直在爱抚着他的头发，就像主人在抚摸挚爱的宠物。甚至有意无意地去抹掉他脸颊上粘稠的精液，将一缕被不知名的液体浸湿的发丝轻轻从他的眼前捋开。

“你做得很好，”对方富有磁性的声音从上方传来，“这样很棒。这就是你的用途。”

他的动作那么温柔，说出的话却依旧那么残忍。杰森忍不住要哭，但是眼泪却间隔着几声干笑。

接着，杰森感觉到戴着罗宾手套的手贴着脸颊的感觉。迪克正用轻柔的方式抹去他的泪水。

“你很棒，杰森。”

他立刻推开迪克的手——杰森这才意识到那只踩在自己手上的穿了靴子的脚已经挪开了——但他的动作却柔软无力。

“离我远点！”杰森在抽泣的间隔中说道，声音过分的沙哑，每一个音节的发声都令他痛苦无比，“我憎恶你！”

迪克收回他的手，并没有做出任何偏激或施以惩罚的举动。默默站着，像是在等待一个乱发脾气的小孩自己醒悟。

“这是你想要的，杰森，”迪克耐心地回答，“布鲁斯不在了，你以为自己还能再隐瞒你那些肮脏的秘密多久？”

“操你的，迪克！”杰森呼喊，“你根本什么都不在乎，你从来就没想过要了解我——所以不要装得好像你多了解似的！”

迪克没有回答。杰森用手指抵住眼皮，似是要用无谓的能力去止住眼泪的泉涌。可是它持续不断。杰森深深地吸鼻子，试图将多余的泪水吞下。过了一会儿，意识到他的前一任一直没有动静，杰森终于抬头去看他。

迪克正低着头，静静地望着杰森。若不是因为现在的情景，杰森或许还会以为那个目光中所带有的情绪是怜惜和关心。

但杰森很快意识到对方在看的并非是自己的脸。迪克目光的位置要更加靠下，比他的脖子，甚至躯干，还要更加向下。顺着迪克的目光，杰森惊恐地意识到了自己胯部的异常。

在他自己黑色的制服下面，即使里面穿着运动护罩，依旧已经有了勃起的征兆。之前的情绪波动使他无法分心，所以才未加注意。而此时此刻，当迪克·格雷森的目光灼烧进他的身体，那里阴茎变硬的痕迹已经不能再明显了。他甚至也已经能开始感受到它。还没能让他感到异常的不适，却足以扰乱他的思维。

慌乱地，杰森赶紧用自己已经自由的双手去掩护胯下。他下意识低头不去看迪克，嘴里的话结结巴巴地出口。

“不，迪克……别……我不是……”

可是无济于事，他真的已经坚硬了。他的欲望成功被迪克的行为挑起，就像像一只求欢的母狗。

他两手试图合在一起去掩护自己的下体，可是他无法用意志去赶走自己身体的状况。当他心跳的声音还在脑中撞击着，并随时都可能会惊恐发作，这根本毫无可能。

“不，迪克，”杰森的双肩在抽动，声音带着破音，“求你停下，不要看，我想要的不是这——”

突然间，他感到一股巨大的力量撞在他的手腕上，迪克踢上他的腕部，即使隔着手套的护层，力道依然大到足以使他吃痛地移开了手。没能反应过来的杰森又想去遮掩自己的胯下，这一回直接被迪克的小腿拦截在身体和手臂之间。

他的前辈缓缓地蹲下，直至视线与他相平。迪克顿时在他的感知世界里占据了主要的位置。杰森无法再有意无意地去忽视他的存在，当对方的视线与他平行，鼻尖就在几毫米之外时，这更加毫无可能。

“不，迪克……”泪水混合着涎液和精液流淌下他的脸庞，杰森几乎是呜咽出声的。

然而他还没能收回自己的手，腕部就被迪克抓住。对方的钳制像钢铁一样难以动摇。他一手同时握着杰森的两手，将他两臂高高举起在头顶，致使他那丢人的勃起被赤裸裸地展现在对手的眼前。然而迪克的目光却一直和他的视线相接，过了许久，才缓缓地下移。

注视着他的勃起，迪克沉默了片刻。

接着，他突然伸出自己的右手，去碰触那根逐渐挺立的阴茎。即使是隔着衣料和手套，迪克还是能够感受到那个器官被触碰时弹跳的那一下，甚至能感受到它的温度。而杰森自己则必须忍下一声羞耻的惊呼。

如果要说迪克带来的感觉不让他兴奋，那就一定是个谎言。

他的前辈在试探性地轻戳了几下之后，用他的整个手掌去盖住他的耻辱。他轻轻地用力，用掌心去揉擦杰森的阴茎。迪克带来的感觉难以形容。那一刻，杰森感受到了大脑被放空的感觉。他唯一在意的就只有自己，和迪克，还有迪克在满足着他性欲的动作。

“让我来帮你，小翅膀。”

杰森对迪克的这句话说了什么并没有印象；他完全被迪克手上的动作蛊惑了。迪克对手上力度的掌握是恰好的，强硬与温柔共存，令那里有快感快速地堆积。杰森感觉到体内像是有着无阻的泉涌，如同失去了闸门的高压水头，在胯下聚集强大的压力。他忍不住呻吟出声。那只手隔着罗宾服的黑色紧身衣去握着他的阴茎，同时用手掌搓擦那已经湿的一块。

“不……迪——迪克……”

杰森想说什么，但是脱口的却只有夹杂着呻吟声的断断续续的祈求。他是一团充满需求和饥渴的混沌，每一次想要让对方住手，出口的方式却总是仿佛在渴求更多。

他的万能腰带被拆掉了。属于上一任罗宾的手找到了他罗宾服下身紧身衣的入口。他感觉到迪克伸入他的裤子，探入他运动护罩下的空间，在那里一把握住他勃起的性器，此时它已经坚硬到让人痛苦了。橡胶贴上皮肤，他的炽热隔着手套的冷意，迪克开始缓慢地上下套弄。杰森忍不住发出一声呜咽，被迪克的一声嘘声遏止下来。他赶忙捂住嘴巴，阻止自己再发出任何暴露自我的声音。

这时，杰森已经能够感觉到迪克来到他的耳边，温热的呼吸打在他的耳垂上。他听得见迪克一直在发出安慰的嘘声。就好像他的前辈会在意他的感受似的。

而与此同时，杰森惊恐地发现迪克的阴茎也又一次勃起了。他看不见，但是能感受到那个器官顶在自己大腿上的触觉。若在平常任何时候，杰森或许还会为自己能引起迪克这样的反应而感到自豪。能让第一任罗宾产生性欲是一件值得骄傲的事。但此情此景，他完全开心不起来。

迪克的手指顺着杰森的长度上下抚弄。拇指抵住阴茎的前段，轻轻揉弄着龟头，用看似温柔的动作挑逗着他的欲望。即使是用着护手这种坚硬又毫无感情的物体，当它搭配上前任罗宾的极其高超的技术，依旧让人无从抵抗。更何况这一切正是杰森一直以来所希望的。酥麻，仿佛触电般的感觉使他浑身颤抖不已。杰森的呼吸急促，心脏在胸腔中撞击。他的勃起已经涨大到即将爆破的程度，任何时候都可能会迎来释放。

迪克突然的一下猛拉的动作使杰森呜咽出声。可他立刻更紧地盖住自己的嘴，强硬地压下自己的声音。

“其实你可以喊出来，”迪克心不在焉地说，用他的另一只手去拽开杰森捂住嘴的手，“我知道你想。”

杰森难以忍下一声呻吟，但他很快用另外一只手更紧地封住嘴。

迪克第二次猛拉的动作使他夹紧双肩，浑身颤抖。杰森觉得自己无比渺小。所有的行为都被操控在迪克纯熟的手下。

迪克第三次这么做，杰森释放了出来。

他在罗宾服中高潮，种子洒满迪克的手，从黑色的紧身衣内渗透出来。在一瞬间的快感之后感受到它的粘稠。而杰森顿时意识过来刚刚发生过的事情。耻辱交杂着愤恨在他的胸腔中燃烧，可他除了抽泣什么都做不到。

在茫然中，杰森感觉到一只戴着手套的手贴着他的肩膀，将他的身体轻轻向后压迫。不具备侵略性，却依然带有着不容抗拒的意味。迪克推着他，直到杰森躺倒在地上，而一个冰冷无情的声音从上方响起：

“我会让你 _ 求饶 _ 的，小翅膀。”

突然间，杰森意识到到自己已经平躺在蝙蝠洞的废墟中，而身上的衣物也在瞬间不知所踪。他浑身赤裸，后背贴着冰冷的地板。而他的前一任正伏在上方，和他不同，依然完好地穿着罗宾制服。

杰森惊恐地意识到这恐怕还只是个开始。

他感觉到橡胶的护手从他的腰部向下抚摸，经过他的盆骨和大腿的外侧，斜着向膝内而去。

“布鲁斯把你教得很好，”他听见前任罗宾说。

手套的橡胶磨擦着大腿内部的皮肤，轻轻按压着那里更柔软的肤质。迪克毫不着急地轻轻抚过杰森大腿上的每一寸肌肤，目光却在和杰森对视。

“让我看一看他还教过你什么。”

“住手，迪克——”杰森哽咽着说。

粗糙的手套划过他刚刚高潮过的私处，引发杰森的一阵颤抖。迪克的另一只手歇在他的大腿上方，有意无意地捏住那里光滑的肉体。在一开始的惊慌过后，杰森终于想到要去用两手推阻迪克的上身。可是对方的身体毫不动摇。

迪克向上挪了挪身体，最终伏在杰森的上方，一只手将杰森两条赤裸的胳膊都禁锢在头顶。这种力量不衡的位置令杰森呼吸瞬停。他过了好一会儿才开始抵抗，在意识到双手无法挣扎出迪克的控制后，他试图踢出腿去，却意识到两腿都被什么东西的重量牢牢压制在地上。

那是迪克的双膝。他赤裸的皮肤能够感觉到对方穿的罗宾服的护具切入肉里的触觉。杰森惊恐地感觉到迪克的右手已经移到了他下身的出口处，滑入两瓣臀之间流离，却充满挑逗性地等待在洞外。

杰森能够感觉到迪克的手指上是一层厚厚的润滑，在臀瓣之间前前后后地来去自如，每次都刚好蹭过他的洞口。

“为我展开，罗宾，”迪克注视着他说。

他们脸的距离那么近。还有身体。杰森能够感觉到披风高级的布料垂落在大腿上的顺滑的触感，能够感知到对方的铠甲贴着自己赤裸的腹部，而上一代罗宾制服的短袖中露出形状健美的手臂就紧贴着他两条被禁锢的胳膊。他能够看到前任罗宾那张完美的面孔，和多米诺面具下黑暗的双眼。

他曾经不知多少次曾在自己的性梦中幻想被这同一个人以同样的姿势压倒并征服。但这与那完全不同——这可不是性梦。而是一个噩梦。

“不，迪克……”杰森试图想出什么能说的，虽然带着哭腔说出的话却没有任何的威慑力，“……你他妈的从我身上起开！”

“不，杰森，”迪克说。他那可恶的声音为什么如此邪恶又如此性感？“只有等到这件事结束；只有等到你说出真相才行。”

可是他如何能允许这件事结束？

“我——我不懂你的意思……”

“为我展开，杰森。”

接下来，那只涂满润滑的手指进入了他的身体。

杰森忍不住蜷缩十指，倒抽了一口冷气，身体向上拱起。戴着手套的手比普通的手指更要粗些，而手套上为了增加摩擦力而设计的橡胶纹理生涩地摩擦着洞口脆弱的环肌。更何况杰森又是从未展开过的身子。体内的异物令他浑身紧绷，而且他太紧了，以至于这样的程度都十分吃力。

“不，不——迪——迪克——等——”

真是太丢人了。也许他不需要任何其他方式的鼓舞就已经准备开口求饶了。杰森赶忙咬紧牙关，强硬地咽下剩下的话。他紧闭上嘴唇，坚决不发出任何声音，甚至连最小的呻吟声。

那只食指突然在他的体内弯曲，使他敏感的身子发出一阵被动性的剧颤。杰森向上弯曲自己的躯干，忍耐下即将出口的呜咽。这只能另手指在后穴里发出的湿声更加明显。迪克的手指在他的体内掠夺，肆虐，同时更深地地掘入他的体内。他脆弱的内壁必须承受着第一个指节戴着手套的粗细和坚硬的橡胶带来的摩擦力。他已经感受到即将被更深地侵犯的惊慌。而这连一寸都还不到。他该如何承受迪克的一整根手指都进入他的身体？他该如何承受迪克的 _ 性器？ _

而这一切都要在他拒绝发声下进行。这太难了。太艰难了。杰森不知自己是否能做到。

“不要忍着，”当然了，他那个混蛋前一任必须要抓住任何一个羞辱他的机会——改变任何一个不合他意的细节。“杰森，”他说，“喊出来。哭出来。说你心里想说的话。发出那些声音。”

迪克的手正将他撑开，手套上的橡胶粗鲁地磨擦着他脆弱的入口。他的后穴已经包裹住第一根手指的指节，而迪克正努力地向前弯曲和挖掘，试图让食指的第二节也容纳进去。他的手上的确涂抹了足够量的润滑剂——杰森没有心思去思考润滑剂是哪来的——它真的很滑，但它进入时的感觉却还是太过生涩。迪克手套内所带的护垫使他的手指对那个位置来说太粗，有太多的纹理，而他向前蠕动的动作每一秒都是一种折磨。等到第二指节也进入杰森的身体时，他的额头上已经聚集起了一片冷汗。

但那根手指还在向前挖掘。它不停地弯曲，在杰森的体内搅动，与润滑结合使穴口发出色情的水声。与其说是在让进入更容易一些，不如说迪克是有意在延长对他的折磨。

“还不发出声音吗？”迪克的声音感觉无比遥远。杰森这才意识到自己已经紧紧闭上眼睛，试图将一切杂物都过滤在感官之外。

他没有回答。内心将对方骂上了千万遍，用上了他所知道的所有的脏话，但杰森无论如何都不打算让迪克能够从中满足。

“告诉我，杰森，”迪克在他耳边轻声地说，几乎是带着关怀的，“把你想说的都说出来。”

这时候，迪克的食指已经进入到第三个指节，也是最粗大的那个指节。被撑大的感觉即使再痛苦也比不上手指在体内胡乱肆虐的疼痛。

但第二根手指迪克却没有给予那么多的关心。它被强行地几乎一个动作彻底戳入杰森的身体，咕叽一声，发出潮湿的声音，使他全身的疼痛神经都仿佛爆裂。几乎像是一种惩罚。

杰森差点就叫出了声。

“说出来，杰森，”迪克命令道。

杰森发出一声呜咽，咬着下嘴唇来阻止自己妥协。

“杰森，所有的一切，”迪克继续，“你知道我指的是什么。你以为还能瞒过我多久？”

他的声音太过私密，太过私人。太让人难以拒绝了。

“闭嘴，”杰森咬着牙说。

妈的——他对这件事来说太紧了。他接受不了，容纳不了。他觉得自己会被撕碎。

而这还才刚到第二根手指。

他感觉迪克的那两根手指在他的体内掘动，弯曲并旋转着，像两根坚硬的钢筋般无可动摇。它们用强硬又机械的方式开发他的身体，直没至最粗的指关节的部位，挑战着他身体的极限。改变着他对自己身体极限的认知。

当迪克将第三根手指也捅入时，杰森是下意识地蜷缩起了身体。他没有喊出来，只有来自疼痛和恐慌的呜咽。他的身子被强行挖掘和探索，在润滑和迪克纯熟的扩张动作下出乎意料的柔韧可造。杰森觉得自己已经不认识这副陌生的身体了。他从不知自己的后穴能够承受这么大的体积，而他却还在渴求着。杰森的身体仿佛在尖叫着要得到更多满足。他想要被更大，更长的物体填满；想要被更深地挖掘。

“我不懂你的意思，”他的眼泪模糊了视线，说话的声音几乎是哽咽的。

这时候，迪克一个突然戳插的动作触到甬道前壁的某一点，疼痛又充满快感的电流瞬间蔓延到四肢的极端。杰森差点尖叫出来。

然而迪克不打算让他好受。在找到了他的敏感点之后，他的前一任开始不停地攻击起它来。从轻抚到更用力地去按，去戳，坚硬的橡胶一次次地刺痛着他的神经，却又浇灌他的欲望。杰森浑身都像触电一样，不停扭动着身体去迎合那残酷的手指，但最终难以远离迪克半毫米的距离。痛苦，渴望，却丝毫得不到满足。没有什么能比这更受罪的了。

“住手——！”他忍不住祈求，“迪克——拜托！”

但他已经知道迪克是不可能住手的了。杰森自己的性器因迪克坏意的动作变得涨大而坚硬，透明的前液不断从前端流出。那真是因为不能够释放而疼痛的感觉。可是他自己的两手被禁锢在头顶。杰森无法满足自己，而迪克在他体内的手指又太短，太细，太难以满足了。这真的是一种折磨。即使是在这种头昏脑涨的时刻，杰森也能看见他的前一任那毫不动摇的漆黑的视线。他知道这一切都是算计好的。在他说出真相前，前任罗宾是不可能放过他的。

“拜托，迪克……”杰森差一点就要抽泣出来了。他紧紧闭上双眼，内心对迪克的谩骂也渐渐消失了。相反，他在祈祷，向任何一个可能存在的全功能的神祗。向迪克。

_ 拜托，求你不要让我说出来。不要让我从自己的口中说出。 _

“杰森……”

温热的呼吸扑打在他的脸上，柔和的语气和背景那手指插在后穴中发出的咕嘟咕嘟的声音是最罪恶的对比。为什么他前一任的声音那么充满魅力！这不公平。杰森绝望地在内心呐喊。

“杰森，”迪克继续用他那该死的性感的声线说。

“操你的，”杰森强行遏制情绪，低声回道，“操你的，迪克。你是个混蛋。是个怪物。我恨你。”

“所以？”

“操你的！我喜欢你！”杰森爆发道，“从九岁起就是了——我是听着罗宾的故事长大的。你想听的就是这个吗？听到我说它会让你舒服吗？你太可恶了，我都不知道是什么让自己脑子浆糊到当时会去仰慕你这种混蛋！”

“嗯，”迪克心不在焉地轻轻哼出声来。他的手指继续在杰森的甬道里掠夺，最终又恶意地戳了一下他前列腺该在的位置，使杰森仰头发出一声惊呼，嗓子带着哭腔。

接下来，他前辈的动作终于停下了。

杰森就像浑身的力气被抽干一样，瘫软在地。他胸口起伏，沉重地呼吸着。珠状的冷汗从额头一直到脚面，覆盖他赤裸的全身。

“……你就没有什么想说的吗？”杰森喘息着，过了好一会儿，才用疲惫的声音问道，“我和你说这些，你就……就没有什么想对我表达的了吗？”

他惊于自己会因对方的诱导而突然说出那么多袒露自我的话。但是他必须知道。他不能再被蒙在黑暗中。

“很好，”迪克却回答。

“这就是你想说的？‘很好？’”

迪克的手指退出时，杰森压根无法忍下那一声抱怨的呻吟。它发出湿漉漉的一声咕嘟声，遗留下体内空荡的感觉让杰森下意识地想要去索取更多。

迪克的右手抬起杰森的左腿，手掌在柔软的腿弯处轻轻抚摸。而他也终于拿开了禁锢杰森两臂的左手，用来穿过膝下来抬起他另一条腿。

杰森的两腿此时是处于弯曲并大敞的状态的。就算他还有反抗的意识，身体也好像被抽干了所有的力量。杰森裸露的双手找到了迪克的前胸，平平地推在那穿着红色罗宾盔甲的躯干上，但是施加的力度却毫不真诚，就像只是在做样子。为迪克上演的一场戏。他的两腿被压向胸前，像个最常见的婊子那样把自己敞开给自己的前辈。

“很好。”

迪克最后说了一遍。杰森能够感觉到那根粗大的阴茎头部正抵着自己的入口。而他受过扩张的小洞正顺从地为它展开。

他厌恶着自己这一刻感受到的空虚；厌恶想要被更大的物体填满的感觉。

_ 是的。就像现在这样。进入我。戳穿我。像对待玩具一样毁了我。 _

迪克改用肩膀抵着他的腿弯处。在他的双膝已经几乎抵上肩膀时，这个动作毫不费力。而对方腾出的戴手套的右手则去揉搓着他左边的乳头。杰森差点哭出声来。坚硬的材质去玩弄那里脆弱的皮肉，使他浑身紧绷。

“等我进入你的时候，我要听你喊出来，”迪克平静地说。

不用这么说杰森也只能照做了。

喊叫在废弃的蝙蝠洞中回响，伴随着阴茎进入时的潮湿的磨擦声，引起几只还未能逃走的蝙蝠振翅而飞。杰森根本还没有能力去接纳这么大的尺寸。它带来的感觉太过痛苦，刺激太过极端，让杰森用撕裂嗓子的力度大叫，其中还夹杂着抽泣声。迪克的双手又一次找到了杰森的两臂，将它们固定在上方。杰森能感觉到对方的阴茎借着之前的润滑缓缓地推入，每艰难的一毫都让他咬紧牙关去接受。

他不得不这么做，因为除了去接纳它，杰森别无选择。

他的后穴在经过刚才的扩张之后，十分轻易地就接纳了迪克的龟头。他的肌肉环紧紧包裹着那一寸才刚刚插入体内的肉棒，就像是他的身体为迪克打造，就为了能够容纳他的性器。

迪克放开他的两臂去引导自己进入，重获自由的杰森下意识要把他推开，然而下一刻，他的两手又到了头顶，手腕突然感受到冰凉坚硬的触感。乱动时它们发出金属的声音，而有限的活动范围则告诉杰森那凭空出现的是一双手铐，而他被铐在从蝙蝠洞地基向外伸出的钢筋上。

当迪克缓慢地推入，杰森的两手呈最紧绷的状态，手铐的锁链被绷直，和钢筋的摩擦发出刺耳的声音。

他脆弱的内壁感受着那巨大的物体的磨擦。它借用着润滑的作用前进，伴随着湿声，而每进入一点，他的穴口就被撑大一些。事到如今杰森已经不知何为疼痛，只能感受到迪克的性器一点点地进入自己。强奸这种事原来就是一种逐渐去接受命运的过程。即使它真的不像强奸。

因为这是杰森允许的。是他以不作为的行为来容忍和接纳这个杀死蝙蝠侠的凶手尽情地羞辱和蹂躏自己。只因对方是迪克·格雷森。

突然间，迪克涨大的阴茎一直没入到底。强大的冲击力将杰森的身体向地面撞去。迪克的两手正五指大张着撑在他的脑侧，而他的两腿几乎夹在对方的腰上。杰森惊呼的声音被吞入喉中，感受到迪克在他体内的热度，就连最敏感的那一点都被照顾到了。交合的地方有脉搏跳动的触感，但杰森分不清那剧烈的心跳到底是来自自己还是迪克。

“你的小洞感觉很好，”他听见迪克的声音略微喘着从上方传来，“布鲁斯知道么？他有没有使用过你的洞？”

他的话带来杰森一声不由自主的惊呼，声调高得几乎像个姑娘。迪克撑在他脑边的手开始轻轻爱抚着他耳朵上方被汗水浸湿的头发。

“像个娃娃一样。一个充气娃娃，”他说着，手挪到杰森的嘴唇前，手套粗糙的材质摩擦着他唇部脆弱的肌肤，“最适合塞入阴茎了。也难怪布鲁斯会留着你。否则还能是因为什么？”

他的话突然间让屈辱感在杰森的心里腾升。他一怒之下，猛地张开嘴，咬在迪克的手指上。然而这根本毫无作用。罗宾服的手套用到了最先进的护甲来防止外来的任何袭击，而那感觉就像咬在什么坚硬的表面上。但是杰森成功地惹怒了迪克。下一秒他就挨了那只手用手背传递的一记耳光。

在啪的一声回响中，迪克向上抽离他的阴茎，带起一连串色情的水声，然后啪叽一声，又全体没入。这一次动作强硬并插入了之前未有的深度。那只打了他的手又找到他的嘴唇，无意中抹去刚刚那一击为他嘴角留下的鲜血，用食指和拇指掰开他的牙齿，试图强行进入他的口腔。

“你是个缺乏调教的罗宾，”拇指强入他的口腔，在那里搅动，“等我在你身上完成了，布鲁斯会为你感到骄傲的。”

杰森的呻吟带着哭腔。

迪克又一次后退并重新进入他。杰森感觉冰冷坚硬的地面撞击他赤裸的脊梁，迪克的胯部猛烈地撞在他的裸臀上，身体交接的地方发出充满肉感的湿漉漉的活塞声。一次又一次，迪克侵犯着他，进出他的身体，手指在他的嘴中掠夺。杰森想要出口抗议，在这时候说什么讽刺的话来缓解自己的耻辱，但迪克的手指正压迫着他的舌头，让他唯一能发出的就只有尖锐的呻吟和抱怨声。

“你听起来就像色情片里的姑娘一样，”迪克说。杰森能够感受到他没在用的那只手正支在自己的脑侧，手套的护臂随着每一次进出都会摩擦到他的头发。“为我再喊得大声一点。”

杰森住了嘴。他反而紧紧盯着上方这个此时已经毫无良知的人，透过泪水，仿佛要用眼神将迪克杀死。

但是迪克的眼神无动于衷。他的手终于从杰森的口中抽了出来，改用两手撑地，伏在他的上面。迪克对他胯部强烈的撞击几乎要将杰森的腰部拧碎。在此之前，他还从不知道原来自己的腰部是如此柔韧的，就连和蝙蝠侠一起训练的时候都没有过。此时他的脊椎随着迪克每一次的进入都像波浪一般改变着形状，用腰部的关节去迎合迪克。而他逐渐变得顺滑的甬道也能每次都顺利让迪克的阴茎全部没入。开始的那点疼痛已经几乎不存在了。剩下的只有前列腺每次被撞到时遍布全身的快感。

也许真的就像迪克说的那样，他的身子是为了这一个目的而造。去取悦他的前辈。真他妈的讽刺不是吗？要不是因为他现在身处这样的困境，被前任罗宾——那个 _ 真正的 _ 罗宾在蝙蝠侠的尸体面前操进地板，他或许还永远都不会意识到这件事。

“不，布鲁斯——”他沙哑地说，泪水从两眼落下，顺着颧骨的曲线向下流淌。但是他的祈祷无人答复。只有死亡般的寂静。

粗糙的手套几乎温柔地抹去他的泪水。杰森迟钝地眨眼，试图让视线变得清晰。他看到上方迪克的脸正渐渐和他贴近。对方的双目几乎是空洞的。即使目光如同深不见底的黑洞，那还是那张杰森喜欢的面孔。他从九岁起就仰慕的那张好看的脸。

那一瞬间，杰森甚至有一种对方会吻自己的错觉。迪克和他贴得那么近，喷出的呼吸打在他的下巴和脖子上。随着他每一次粗暴的进入，两人的鼻尖都将将摩擦在一起。杰森几乎不敢呼吸，也不敢眨眼。他甚至不再刻意去抗拒迪克对他的侵犯，就静静地注视和等待着。然而，他只是感觉到戴着手套的手包裹在他细弱的脖颈四周。紧张地咽下口水，他能感觉到喉结的鼓起摩擦着罗宾手套的掌心。接着，那五指开始渐渐收缩，使力。杰森的惊呼被掐为一半。他发出窒息的声音，睁大眼睛惊恐地看着眼前的男人。

迪克掐着杰森的脖子，让他呼吸不畅，却还不至于昏迷。他的后穴因为缺氧的冲击而收缩，而迪克掐着他更猛烈地操进他的身体里面。

又一次撞击，阴茎深深地进入他的甬道，而杰森整个上身几乎被钉在地面上。

“喊出来，杰森，”迪克说，“再大声地喊出来，让布鲁斯听到。”

杰森没有选择。他像个发情的母狗般叫了出来，喊叫声因迪克阴茎的行为变得有些断断续续。

在缺氧中，杰森隐约感觉到上一任罗宾服的手套隔着他乳头的粗糙质感。迪克玩弄着他的乳头，先是轻轻的抚摸，然后又是捏在手指间把玩，让他几乎疼得流出泪水。上一任罗宾服的披风此时已经几乎完全垂在他赤裸的身上，像是在掩护他的耻辱。

“你不再是布鲁斯的婊子了，”遥远的声音，“现在，你是我的婊子了。”

迪克说完，接着垂下头来。他张嘴时牙齿在液晶屏下闪着寒光，钝状的犬齿陷入杰森的肩膀。

杰森尖叫了一声。刚开始的痛感是剧烈的。但是迪克没有让他流血。比起一种惩罚，它更像是性爱时的玩乐。

而杰森不得不承认他不讨厌这样的感觉。他无法明白自己为什么让迪克为所欲为。他可是罗宾，而在蝙蝠侠被杀害后，他却这样在遭到毁灭的蝙蝠洞中，在离布鲁斯不过几英尺的距离内和前任罗宾进行着败坏伦理的华尔兹，对方的牙齿就咬在他的肩膀上。这一切就像是他的罪行赤裸裸地被展现在他的面前。但杰森无法拒绝这些。无论多么不想承认，这正是他想要的。

只是这和他想象的不同。这是在亵渎布鲁斯的传承。他不该想要迪克，不该有一丝幻想像现在这样被迪克压制在地上。这是种禁断的欲望。只有在他最深和耻辱的性梦里才会出现。

迪克依旧掐着杰森的脖子，另一只手抓住他的盆骨，将他的身体翻转过来。手铐的链条因被旋转而发出金属的摩擦声来。杰森的脸被迫紧贴冰冷的地面。迪克的手改为从后方将他的脖颈按在地上，同时高高拽起他的胯部。杰森感觉到冰冷的空气贴着他悬空的臀瓣。他的盆骨被禁锢在迪克的手中，高高扬起，像个平常的妓女一样将那被凌虐的洞口向他的前辈敞开。

接下来迪克撞入他的动作几乎把杰森的脸操入地面，阴茎的进入带来肉体撞击的啪叽声，一次又一次。他生疼的穴口已经难以承受更多。可是迪克的阴茎比之前任何时候都要涨大。被它填满令杰森有仿佛要被撕裂的感觉，而它此时所触及的深度也让杰森恐惧。仿佛迪克的性器是一个能将他从内部撕裂的武器，而他随时可能会被戳穿而身亡。而或许这正是迪克的目标。或许迪克的目的就是用自己的阴茎戳穿他。

“继续说，杰森。把你想的都说出来。”

事到如今，他已经无法去拒绝迪克的任何要求了。

“占——有我，迪——迪克，”杰森的说话声因撞击变得断断续续，“对我为——为所欲为。我是你的。”

迪克没有回答。他感觉到那已经涨大到不可思议的程度的阴茎正插入极深的位置。他的两手被镣铐禁锢在头顶，而他正被迪克操开，操进肠道里最深的地方。他自己的阴茎因为不断的冲击也已经到了极其坚硬和涨大的状态，前液不停地滴落在地面上。他随时都可能会仅仅因被操开后穴而高潮。

“啊——迪——迪克——再——”杰森用淫荡的声音呼唤，“——再用——用力——”

他的前一任用更粗暴的动作回复了他。身体被撞击的剧烈动作让杰森几乎喘不上气来，而交合的声音被他的淫叫所覆盖。

“操我，占有我，我是你的——”

“你真是个宝藏，小翅膀，”为什么在这样强烈的活动下，他身后男人的声音还能保持如此的镇定？“那么贫乏，那么饥渴。需要那么多的人格侮辱才能让你满足。”

在一声抽泣中，杰森试图将脸埋在手臂下。但当迪克紧握他胯部的动作不停迫使他全身跟着对方的律动颠簸，他根本遮掩不住自己的耻辱。

当迪克一下撞到他甬道内前壁的敏感地带时，杰森差一点惊叫出来。他试图用手捂着嘴，但在发现双手依然被铐住时，只能改为咬着嘴唇来阻止自己发声，直到下唇渗出血为止。

迪克继续用一只手稳住杰森的胯部，拇指将他的臀捏出情色的凹陷。右手则去抚摸他的前胸和锁骨，平放着划过他赤裸的胸前。手套粗糙的表面仿佛在无意中摩擦过他左边敏感而挺立的乳头，顺着腹肌向下蔓延，擦过他下腹稀疏的毛发，然后一把握住他挺立而肿胀的阴茎。

“唔——嗯——”

这次杰森忍不住呻吟出声。即使是隔着冰冷的手套，迪克的手在他的性器上正是此时杰森所需要的。可是他握得不够紧，不够粗暴，没有刻意地套弄甚至恶意的挑逗。他的前一任只是看似无意般地将手松松地握在他的阴茎上。而这种调侃简直是一种折磨。

“迪克——”杰森没有想让自己的声音出口时如此充满需求。可是他制止不住自己。

突然，迪克一下用力的冲撞让他所有想说的话都截断在口中。迪克的阴茎咕唧一声捅入到肠道的深处，使杰森感觉到被更深地侵犯的耻辱。而对方的手却也在这个时候放开了他自己的性器。杰森忍不住痛苦地呻吟。但他的声音又因下一次撞击被掐断在喉中。

“呃——啊——啊——”

一次又一次，他淫乱的叫声频率正好和迪克每一次把他操向地面的动作所吻合。还有阴茎进入时那淫糜的水声，以及肉体撞击时清脆的啪叽声。迪克的两手都改成用拇指去更广地分开杰森两边的臀瓣，将他饱受虐待的小洞完全暴露在外，全力去承受迪克阴茎的撞击。

他已经无法再继续维持了。所有的快感都从后穴被满满填充的感觉如同电流般延伸到他胀痛的性器。杰森感觉就像出口被堵住的消防水管一样——巨大的压迫力不停地在前端堆积，堆积。他像个即将倒塌的水坝。要到一切聚集的压力倾泻而出就在眼前——

然后他的头脑一片空白。就像突然飞入了云间。

杰森第二次射了出来。他感觉自己的精液从腿间泄出，带着波浪般的律动。一下又一下地喷洒，弄湿了他身下的一片地面。他的后穴也随着同样的律动而不停地收缩，一下下更紧地包裹住迪克的阴茎后又放松。

粘稠的液体最终变成细流并流尽。杰森的身体因剧烈的余震而绷直，几秒钟过后，他浑身都瘫软了下来。迪克的双手依然抓着他的胯部，让他的后穴高高地向外展开。但除了他的臀之外，杰森的手臂，躯干，还有他的两腿，都像断线的木偶一样瘫在地上。

杰森忍不住发出连续不断的抽泣声。而当迪克再次撞进他身体的时候，他就像个没有意识的娃娃一样去承受。

“就像你本身就是的荡妇一样，”迪克说，“你很享受被强奸，不是吗？与其反抗我，你却像个妓女一样选择接受。”

杰森的脸几乎埋入地板，承受着迪克连续不断地操入他的小洞，强烈地忍下屈辱的抽泣声。

为什么不去反抗呢，杰森？

_ 因为你喜欢被支配，被使用。你是个肮脏的小婊子。 _

他的上方，迪克最后一次深深地进入他的甬道。已经涨到无比巨大的阴茎在他的穴内颤动，而迪克贴着他裸臀和双腿的身体也因高潮而绷直。他感觉到穿在前一任罗宾服下的结实的身躯紧紧隔着他赤裸的肉体。随着一阵闷哼声，迪克的精液射入他的后穴，注射般被喷洒向肠道的深处——就仿佛，若迪克可以让杰森怀孕的话，他一定会的。

很快，他的甬道就承受不了精液的体积。而当他肠道入口的一大截还被迪克的阴茎所填满，那些无处可去的液体最终在狭窄的空间找到了出口，像损坏的水龙头一样满满地从他的后穴溢出。

杰森觉得自己像一个被灌满的水气球。他的腹部几乎被迪克的精液所撑满，有种几乎要爆破的错觉。

他的脸颊已经被泪水和之前残余的血液与精液涂满。交杂着地板的灰尘和污垢。使他更像是一个被玩得损坏了的娃娃。

迪克的手不再使劲捏着他的臀和胯部了。但是当他的十指放开他时，杰森已经能够预知到那里即将绽放的淤青会是什么样子。他失去支撑的腰胯和他其它所有的肢体一样地垮了下来。但是他没有以正常的样子倒在地上。不。因为迪克的阴茎还依然深深插在他的后穴中。

于是杰森的身体只有以极其别扭的姿势瘫在地上，臀部向上翘起，被迪克的性器贯穿。

他的脑袋浑浑噩噩，于是当戴着手套的手用力去抓住他的肩膀，将他被戳在迪克阴茎上的身子翻转回来时，杰森毫不反抗。

手铐的锁链在一身叮铃作响下回归原始的形态。杰森又一次后背着地。之前冰冷的地面已经被他的体温捂得变暖了。他的后腰贴着那滩他自己泄出的精液。感觉是粘稠的，让人厌恶，并随时随刻提醒着他刚刚经历过的耻辱。

迪克另一只手则抓住他的膝盖，让他的两腿也恢复平躺的状态，最终弯曲的双膝跨在前任罗宾身体的两侧。迪克的两手支撑在杰森脑袋两侧，伏在他的正上方。

杰森抬起迷离的眼神。他抬起眼帘，透过因泪水，精液，和血痂而结成块状的睫毛，看到了前任罗宾的脸。迪克俊美的面庞毫无表情。而男人此时的双眼就像深渊一般，是一片漆黑的。杰森甚至还看见对方眼角和颧骨蔓延着如同蛛丝般的经络。

戴着手套的手轻轻拂过他脏兮兮脸颊，轻柔地拨开杰森额头上一缕湿润并粘稠的发丝。动作几乎是怜惜的。

“现在，你属于我了。”

他听见迪克轻声地说。几乎是温柔的语调。但逐渐，迪克的声音似乎开始扭曲。仿佛声带都在变形，变得不像个人类，甚至还带着回音。

“现在你属于三宫了。”

杰森不解地眨着眼，试图透过肮脏的睫毛去更清晰地看到迪克的脸。他试图去理解，用尽他所有的理性去解释刚刚在自己身上发生过的事。

但是那一刻，仿佛这一切都不重要了。

他 _ 属于 _ 迪克——一个正确并不需要任何反驳的陈诉。杰森突然感到内心无比平静。黑暗渐渐爬上了他的双眼，像蜘蛛网一般地蔓延。

突然间，他苏醒了过来。

杰森正站在房屋的中间。他环顾四周，审视着这里简易的家具和苍白的墙壁，用他新获得的恶魔的双眼来重新看待这个崭新的世界。

杰森的手没有被铐。他的脸上没有眼泪和精液，身体上也没有打斗和性爱的痕迹。他依旧穿着罗宾的制服。事实上，他确实就站在瑞秋的家里。他一直都在。

而刚才那个还在侵犯他的迪克不见了。反之，杰森看到另一个迪克——不是初代罗宾的装扮，而是很身着普通的夹克和牛仔裤，双眼有着他一样黑色的蛛丝——就静静地站在门口。他是刚刚才到，还是早就在这里了？

但是这仿佛都已经不重要了。甚至，连刚刚发生的一切到底真的发生过还是只是一个梦境，都已经不重要了。

杰森看到门口的那个迪克在向他点头，并要求他跟上去。

而杰森心里明白，此时的他只有听从命令这一个选择。

_ 现在，我属于你了。 _

他无声地跟了上去，就随在迪克的身后。

跟在他前辈的身后，走出房间的木门，去向他未知的命运。


End file.
